


Pon Farr

by Esperata



Series: Tales From A Life Together [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mating Bond, Pon Farr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 11:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Spock has entered into Pon Farr and Leonard is prepared for him. But it isn't quite what he expected.





	Pon Farr

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bec_de_Lievre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bec_de_Lievre/gifts).



> This accompanies my story - 430 Plus One - but can be read as a stand alone piece
> 
> Because I wanted something different.
> 
> Thanks for the encouragement Bec_de_Lievre

McCoy was waiting in their quarters, as prepared as he possibly could be, when Spock returned.

The Vulcan stepped inside and stopped, clearly hesitant.

Leonard moved closer but didn’t leave the security of the bedroom. The last thing he wanted was for Spock to seize him too far from his carefully gathered supplies.

However Spock didn’t seem about to pounce. If anything he looked almost afraid of McCoy.

“Darlin’?”

“Forgive me…” Spock trailed off and his eyes skittered round. “I have not sufficiently explained the nature of a Vulcan’s Pon Farr.”

Leonard remained where he was, unsure what Spock wanted from him.

“As I understood it,” he spoke softly, “yer have to mate or die.”

“Essentially correct,” Spock agreed and seemed to pull himself together somewhat. “However, as you may have anticipated, it is not _quite_ so simple.”

“I know you need a bond.”

“Indeed.” Spock was clearly focusing hard on what he needed to say. “During the plak tow, a Vulcan loses their rational mind. I will burn but like an animal, I will have no logical mind to find a cure.”

It took McCoy a few long seconds to process that.

“You mean I’ll have to guide you?”

Finally the Vulcan met his eyes.

“I will be dependent upon you. Wholly.”

McCoy thought back to Spock’s first Pon Farr. It certainly explained why despite being caught in his blood fever he had made no move towards T’Pring. She had been guiding him away from her through their bond, encouraging him to fight Kirk.

“Leonard.”

Spock’s pitiful voice brought McCoy’s mind back to the present. The Vulcan clearly didn’t know what to do with himself. Leonard could already feel his fever through the bond, psi-null though he was.

Typical fever, his doctor-side analysed. Making it so the body no longer knew what it wanted or needed. He’d seen many a patient writhe away from liquids despite crying out from thirst and kick off blankets although shivering with cold.

But if there was one thing Leonard McCoy knew, if was how to deal with a patient.

“Come here darlin’.”

Spock moved towards him awkwardly and let himself be pulled over onto the bed.

The Vulcan was already tumescent.

Leonard stroked his fingers over the pointed ears and felt the flare of arousal.

“That’s right,” he cooed. “Going to take care of you.”

He tenderly began undressing his bondmate, feeling the spikes of random emotions that Spock could no longer control.

There was some fear and confusion but primarily, it was lust, love, and affection.

However Spock seemingly couldn’t help but skitter away from Leonard’s pleasurable touch, as if he feared the pleasure.

McCoy slowed to a halt and simply ran their fingers together gently as he probed that reaction.

It was, he realised, because the pleasure was so intimately linked to the pain. His arousal was his torment – his lack of control. McCoy was the fire as well as the balm.

“Spock,” he spoke with an exaggeration of his accent, knowing how it inspired Spock’s tenderer feelings. “Ya ain’t outta control. Ya gave control ta me. We’re sharing it, through the bond.”

The Vulcan calmed somewhat and Leonard stopped his ministrations without so much fear that Spock would run. He stood and striped himself efficiently, noting how the Vulcan’s dark eyes remained on his the whole time.

Once naked, he crawled onto the bed and lay back, keeping his eyes on his bondmate’s, not letting their connection break.

“Come here,” he coaxed softly.

Spock was clearly torn between an instinct to run from the burning obsession that was consuming him and a desire to melt into it.

“Please,” Leonard murmured, opening his mind as much as he knew how to show his own willingness and want.

Finally Spock flowed towards him, slinking up the bed and into the human’s outstretched arms. Leonard caressed him momentarily, trying to sooth the anxiety he could still sense, but he knew the only real solution was to press on, so to speak.

At least Spock’s body was reacting appropriately, even if his mind was twisting itself into knots. Leonard reached between them and let his fingers brush against the evident arousal of his mate. 

He was glad he’d had the foresight to keep his other arm locked about the Vulcan’s shoulders as he’d damn near bucked away from the hesitant touch. However, even through the burning, Spock still seemingly retained enough sense not to injure McCoy.

He held still above him and his breath became labored as Leonard continued his strokes. He hardly needed them to arouse the Vulcan but he hoped to relax him further before moving to the next logical step.

While Leonard knew exactly how to touch Spock to make him writhe, he also knew precisely how to stroke to make his bones melt.

Eventually, once he’d deemed Spock calm enough with his intimate touching, he guided him forward.

It was, he reflected, lucky he’d assumed he’d be pounced upon because it meant he was already fully prepared. He didn’t know how easy it would have been to keep Spock with him long enough to go through the necessary business of stretching himself open.

The muscles across Spock’s shoulders were actually vibrating with tension as McCoy pulled him into position. When the only reaction to that was a taut stillness, he shifted his hands down to cup his buttocks and physically pushed the Vulcan inside.

They both groaned.

As Spock lay within him, head resting on his neck, breath coming in short pants, Leonard murmured softly.

“Tha’s right, darlin’. This is what we need.”

Slowly, hesitantly, Spock began to thrust. McCoy kept his hands on his ass to prevent him pulling away but it seemed the resistance was gone. Now he’d found his oasis Spock was resolved to satisfy his burning thirst.

It didn’t take long.

Spock cried out brokenly as he came deep within his mate.

Leonard continued to hold him close and stroke him tenderly, all the while murmuring sweet nothings.

“Thank you.” Spock pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“Hardly a hardship,” Leonard replied.

Spock looked down at him awkwardly.

“Pon Farr is not over yet,” he admitted.

“Didn’t think it would be,” Leonard reassured him, even as he felt Spock hardening again. “Fevers typically take a few days to pass.”

“You will take care of me?” Spock asked, already beginning to rock again.

“I promise.” Leonard sealed his vow with a kiss.


End file.
